1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system designed to convert an adult-size bed into an infant/toddler bed. More specifically, the present invention is directed to converting a twin, full, queen, king or larger size-bed into an infant/toddler bed. The conversion system can also be disassembled and assembled (with or without accessories) into furniture (storage cabinet, diaper change table, chair, table, and others), toys (easel, activity center, car, slide, picnic table, wagon, snake, puzzle board and others) and other useful items, such as a security gate or storage cabinet for providing storage spaces for baby clothing, diapers, lotion, towels, baby powder, baby wipe etc. The system contains a template placed on a twin or larger-size adult bed with the underside of the template connected to the underside of a mattress of the bed. The system further contains a number of interconnecting geometrical shape structures connected to the template. The connection can be done by methods known to one skill in the art, such as a plate/channel connection system, lock-key connection system, and others.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous designs for infant/toddler beds, children""s furniture, storage boxes and toys. However, as the infant/toddler grows up, most of these children items have to be disposed of because they cannot be converted into something useful. There have been systems, such as the xe2x80x9cbed for lifexe2x80x9d which converts a crib into a twin-size bed by using two of the four bed-pieces. However, two sets of mattress are needed for this conversion. Furthermore, the bed-pieces cannot be converted into furniture, toys or other useful items.
Earlier patent to Parsons (U.S. Pat. No. 2,412,005) illustrates a combined bed and crib arrangement, in which a typical sized adult bed portion can be fitted (possibly retrofitted) with a removable crib portion, the. crib portion being generally placed on the adult bed portion.
European Patent No. 581,231 A1 shows what appears to be a furniture assembly that can be placed on an existing bed structure for converting the bed structure for infant or toddler use. The assembly includes, among other structures, shelving and cabinet.
Wakefield""s patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,681), discloses a removable portable infant crib that can be placed on a conventionally sized bed.
The patent to Necowitz (U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,883), discloses a full size bed that can be converted to an infant""s crib by raising a hidden vertical rail system.
The patent to Proano et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,551), discloses convertible furniture that can be converted from an adult bed to an infant bed, and vice versa.
The patents to Soeder (U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,337) and Roman (U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,941), both disclose infant or toddler beds suited for removable placement on seats or sofas.
Melton""s patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,428), discloses an adult bed fitted with a slide-able hidden child""s bed.
The patents to Power (U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,977) and Rist (U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,346) both disclose bed or crib partition devices that allow a bed or crib to be divided into two smaller beds.
The patent to Wolscht (U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,341), discloses an infant play enclosure equipped with several geometrical shapes.
The patent to Abrams (U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,576), discloses an adult size bed system having a template/member with side wall members connecting through an extension flange to an underside of a Mattress. Nowhere in Abrams discloses a number of interconnecting geometrical shape structures on at least one-side of the bed, connecting to the template.
The patent to Chisholm (U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,899), discloses a crib that contains a headboard, a footboard, and opposite side gates surrounding a horizontal mattress support platform adjustably attached to the headboard and footboard and being selectively placed at various levels.
None of the Patents discussed above discloses or teaches the invention of a retrofitting adult-size bed system converting an adult-size bed into an infant/toddler bed using one set of mattress. Moreover, none of the patents discloses or teaches an adult-size bed retrofitting system that can be converted into furniture, toys or other useful items. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a safe, convenient, economical, versatile, user and environmental-friendly retrofitting system for converting an adult size bed into an infant/toddler bed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adult size bed retrofitting system of the type set forth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adult size bed retrofitting system that can provide or convert to provide storage spaces for baby clothing, diapers, lotion, towels, baby powder, baby wipe etc. near a baby""s bed for convenience.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adult size bed retrofitting system that can provide or convert to provide versatile and useful devices, such as storage cabinet, diaper change table, chair, table, etc., near a baby""s bed for convenience.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adult size bed retrofitting system that can provide or convert to provide useful and versatile devices, such as toys including easel, activity center, car, slide. picnic table, wagon, snake, puzzle board etc. with or without accessories, such as wheels, head and tail of a snake etc. to reduce cost and space occupied by a bed and such centers and/or toys.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adult size bed retrofitting system that can provide or convert to provide useful and versatile device, such as a security gate with accessories.
Other objects and advantage of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed disclosure.
In accordance with the present invention, an adult size bed retrofitting system is provided to eliminate the need for two sets of mattress to convert an adult size bed into an infant/toddler bed. The system contains by first placing a template on an adult-sized bed, an underside of the template is fitted under the underside side of a mattress of the bed. A number of interconnecting geometrical shape structures is then connected to the template. The template and the geometrical structures can be disassembled and/or assembled (with or without accessories) into furniture (storage cabinet, diaper change table, chair, table, and others), toys (easel, activity center, car, slide, picnic table, wagon, snake, puzzle board and others) and other useful items, such as a security gate or providing storage spaces for baby clothing, diapers, lotion, towels, baby powder, baby wipe etc.
The template can be constructed of a one-piece or several pieces combination. It is to be constructed of a safe, non-toxic and easy to fabricate material, such as thermoplastics, specialty plastics, thermosets, engineering plastics etc.
Thermoplastics include but not limited to: polyamideimide (PAI), polyethersulfone (PES), polyarylsulfone (PAS), polyetherimide (PEI), polyarylate (PAR), polysulfone (PSO), polyamide (PA), polycarbonate (PC), styrene-maleic anhydride (SMA), chorinated PVC (CPVC), poly(methylmethacrylate) (PMMA), styrene-acrylonitrile (SAN), polystyrene (PS), acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (PS), acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS), poly(ethyleneterephthalate) (PET), poly(vinylchloride) (PVC), polyetherketone (PEK), polyetheretherketone (PEEK), polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), poly(phenylene sulfide) (PPS), liquid crystal polymer (CCP), nylon-6, 6, nylon-6, nylon-6, 12, nylon-11, nylon 12, acetal resin, low and high density polypropylene (PP), high density polyethylene (HDPE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), polystyrene, ethylene-vinyl acetate, poly-vinyl-acetate, polyacrylic, etc., or a copolymer or a combination thereof.
Specialty plastics include but not limited to fluorocarbon polymers and infusible film products such as Kapton, Upilex polyimide film etc., a copolymer or a combination thereof. Thermosets include but not limited to phenolics, epoxies, urea-formaldehyde, silicones, etc., a copolymer or a combination thereof. Engineering plastics include but not limited to acetyl resins, polyamide, polyetherimides, polyesters, liquid crystal polymers, polycarbonate resins, poly-(phenylene ether) alloys, polysulfone resins, polyamideimide resins, etc., a copolymer or a combination thereof.
An extension from the underside of the template is connected to theunderside of a mattress of the bed. The template is then connected to a number of interconnecting geometrical shapes structures. The connection can be done by methods known to one skill in the art, such as a plate/channel, a lock-key connecting system or others. This template is vital in keeping the interconnecting geometrical shape structures stable and free from toppling-over by anyone pulling or leaning onto the structure. The geometrical shape structures can be of any shape, including but not limited to: a row of triangular surfaces with a rectangular back surface; a row of rectangular surfaces with a rectangular back surface; a row of hexagonal surfaces with a hexagonal back surface etc. The geometrical shape structures is also constructed of a safe, non-toxic and easy to fabricate material, such as but not limited to thermoplastics, specialty plastics, thermosets, engineering plastics etc.
Thermoplastics include but not limited to: polyamideimide (PAI), polyethersulfone (PES), polyarylsulfone (PAS), polyetherimide (PEI), polyarylate (PAR), polysulfone (PSO), polyamide (PA), polycarbonate (PC), styrene-maleic anhydride (SMA), chorinated PVC (CPVC), poly(methylmethacrylate) (PMMA), styrene-acrylonitrile (SAN), polystyrene (PS), acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (PS), acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS), poly(ethyleneterephthalate) (PET), poly(vinylchloride) (PVC), polyetherketone (PEK), polyetheretherketone (PEEK), polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), poly(phenylene sulfide) (PPS), liquid crystal polymer (CCP), nylon-6, 6, nylon-6, nylon-6,12, nylon-11, nylon 12, acetal resin, polypropylene (PP), high density polyethylene (HDPE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), polystyrene, ethylene-vinyl acetate, poly-vinyl-acetate, polyacrylic, etc., or a copolymer or a combination thereof.
Specialty plastics include but not limited to fluorocarbon polymers, infusible film products such as Kapton and Upilex polyimide film, etc., a copolymer or a combination thereof. Thermosets include but not limited to phenolics, epoxies, urea-formaldehyde and silicones, etc., a copolymer or a combination thereof. Engineering plastics include but not limited to acetyl resins, polyamide, polyetherimides, polyesters, liquid crystal polymers, poly-carbonate resins, poly-(phenylene ether) alloys, polysulfone resins, polyamideimide resins, etc., a copolymer or a combination thereof. These structures are interconnected by methods familiar to one skill in the art. The preferred embodiment includes but not limited to having a geometrical shape structure with at least two surfaces. One surface comprises of a male connecting plates and the other a channel. This way the plate of one structure is connected to the channel of another structure forming the interconnecting geometrical shape structures.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its organization and method of construction and operation, may best be understood by reference to the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawing in which:
FIG. 1 is a perspective side view of a retrofitting system on one side of an adult-size bed;
FIG. 2A is a perspective side view of a retrofitting system on two sides of an adult-size bed;
FIG. 2B is a perspective side view of a retrofitting system on three sides of an adult-size bed;
FIG. 2C is a perspective side view of another embodiment of a retrofitting system on two sides of an adult-size bed that is converted into cubicles, cabinets or storage units;
FIG. 2D is a perspective side view of a storage unit converted from a retrofitting system of FIG. 2C;
FIG. 2E is a perspective side view of a cabinet converted from a retrofitting system of FIG. 2C;
FIG. 3 is a side view of a rectangular shaped retrofitting system showing the plate and channel connecting system and part of the template for the retrofitting system;
FIG. 3A is a perspective side view of a row of triangular surfaces with a rectangular back surface of a retrofitting system;
FIG. 3B is a perspective side view of a row of hexagonal surfaces with a hexagonal back surface of a retrofitting system;
FIG. 4 is a perspective side-view of a close-up of the plate/channel connecting system;
FIG. 5 is a geometrical shape structure in the form of a converted chair;
FIG. 6 is a geometrical shape structure in the form of a converted table;
FIG. 7 shows the retrofitting system with accessories to form a snake;
FIG. 8 shows embodiment of a template of a retrofitting system
FIG. 8A shows the template of FIG. 8 that is converted into a security gate (with accessories);
FIG. 8B shows embodiment of a template of a retrofitting system that is converted into an easel (with accessories);
FIG. 9 shows embodiment of a template of a retrofitting system that is converted into an activity center;
FIG. 10 shows embodiment of a template of a retrofitting system that is converted into a picnic table; and
FIG. 11A shows another retrofitting system that is converted into a wagon with accessories;
FIG. 11B shows a wagon converted from a retrofitting system of FIG. 11A.